Apologizing
by Kealsey Aburame
Summary: Craig doesn't like apologizing to anyone but Thomas has a way of making it worth his time. Basically just Thomas/Craig smut, I don't know how else to explain it.


**A/N: This is my first time writing smut so I apologize if this isn't very good. I just love this pairing so much and it gets, like, no love.**

I knew I had my kinks. They weren't hard to spot or anything. I like twitchy blondes. I really fucking like twitchy blondes. Especially Thomas and especially Tweek (maybe it was a 'T' thing?), especially together…Okay, that'd be my kink if I ever got them together. Thomas has a bit of a possessive streak, I think he's afraid I'll up and leave, and Tweek already thinks that I'm 'way too much pressure.'

There were more specific kinks of course. And Thomas fucking loved exploiting a very him-specific one. I love his tics. I love his tics so much more than Tweek's and Thomas loves that. He likes exploiting it everywhere, especially in my car because he loves my car and he figures it's only fair or some bullshit like that.

"_Cocksucker_." I hear Thomas choke out while getting into my car and know exactly what kind of day it's going to be.

"Hey, man." I greet him, trying to ignore the shiver he sends down my spine.

I see the shit-eating grin on his face and I know he didn't ignore it. "I saw that."

"I can push you out of the goddamned car, _Tommy_." I whisper the last part sickly-sweet because I know he hates it.

"You just try, bitch." The last word is not all choked and uncomfortable like it usually is. He's just saying it to say it. He's calling me his bitch. I may pound ass but I'm no one's fucking bitch.

"I drove to fucking North Park to pick you up from therapy and you wanna call me a bitch?" I ask him.

"How insensitive, Craig-_ass_-I can't control it." He still has that stupid grin and that choked swear is going right to my groin. When his tics act up it sounds just like when I fuck him and I can't separate the two in my mind.

"I will leave you in fucking Scottsdale." I growled.

He presses into my arm. "Like hell you would- _fuck, SHIT_!-then you'd have to go to Scottsdale too."

"I could go pick up Tweek, I'm sure his shift's over." I only broke out the Tweek card when Thomas was really pissing me off.

He crossed him arms over his chest. "Pull over." He goes a couple of seconds without a choked curse and I almost listen to him.

"I have to get you home though." I smile slightly, trying to get back on his good side. I mean, I pick him up from therapy so it doesn't feel as pitiful.

He sighed. "Be careful-_asshole_-with the goddamned Tweek card."

"Sorry," I muttered. Thomas was way too good at guilt tripping me.

There were a few choked curses from Thomas before he managed, "My house is close right?"

I scoffed. "You live here, not me."

He gripped my leg. "_Cock_—you know it better than I do."

I turned onto his side-street. "Yeah, we're pretty much there." I pried his hand off of my leg and replaced it with my fingers. "Be careful with those hands," I told him with a smirk. "They're pretty strong."

He seemed to nearly jump at my touch.

"Jesus, what's got you so on edge today?" I asked, pulling up to his house.

"_ASSHOLE! Asshole_" He almost coughed.

I looked at him with a slight frown. "Can I come in and watch a movie or something?" I mean the Tweek card was pretty serious but I was apologizing as much as I ever let myself with anyone.

"Yeah," He managed. "Sure." He fumbled with the seatbelt and his front door. His mom must've been gone because he set up the movie in the living room. The opening chords of the movie's soundtrack made Thomas tense up and I pulled him into my lap.

"Seriously, Thomas, what's going on?"

He started playing with my fingers in his lap, pulling them and bending them backwards at random. "I'm just a fuck-up." He muttered quietly.

I turned him so he was facing me and put on my brightest smile. "Whoever said that's wrong, Thomas, you're perfect." I might've had a bit of a protective streak with Thomas. I knew too much to not want to protect him.

He laughed sadly. "I told me."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused. He was mr-fucking-cocky in the car.

He squeezed my fingers nearly hard enough to break them, obviously trying to control his tics for once. "I wanted to give you head while you were driving—" He managed before the choked swears spilled out. "But then I got nervous and you pulled the Tweek card and…it just got fucked up."

I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, laughing harder than I had in a really long time.

Thomas tensed up and let out a string of 'fuck's but didn't push me away. I knew he wouldn't.

"You're a fuck-up because you were too scared to give me head while I was driving?" I asked incredulously. "Thomas, that just makes you, like, the best boyfriend ever."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You wanted to suck my dick while I was driving. Thomas, that's, like, the perfect combination of sweet and sexy." I rested my hands on his hips lightly and pulled him in for a kiss.

He sputtered for a second before returning it. His arms slunk around my neck and pushed my hat off before burying into my hair. His tongue pushed at my lips cautiously. I pushed it away playfully. Uh-uh, I'm dominate. Always. I pushed into his mouth and started exploring without much resistance, Thomas understood our agreement.

"I love you." I murmured against his neck. "I love you so much."

He pulled himself as close as he could to me, grinding his ass against my growing erection and drawing in a shaky breath. "Craig~" Affection was his weakness and I sure as hell wasn't above exploiting it.

"Mm-hm?" I responded, still nuzzled in his neck.

"You're not fucking me on the couch." He smirked.

I smirked back, don't tempt me to be an asshole. I'm already a fucking asshole on a normal basis. I picked him up off of my lap and placed him on the seat next to me. "Okay."

Thomas sighed and got up, beckoning me to follow him up the stairs. "Come on, sexy, I still want you to fuck me."

What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ignored a request like that? Thomas swayed his hips while walking to his room like I needed to be teased anymore. I pushed him down on the bed the second he got close enough.

"You teasing little bastard." I told him biting the junction between his shoulder and his neck. I was going to leave marks. He was mine.

He giggled breathlessly. "You gonna punish me?"

He'd asked me about that before but I always turned him down. Sure, I liked things rough but hurting Thomas in any way is not something I'd ever be into. I bit down hard enough to draw blood so he'd stop asking for a little. He shuddered and started tugging at the bottom of my hoodie, silently pleading me to take it off.

I started working on his buttons first. I don't know what was up with him and button-ups but he was always wearing them and I'd become kind of an expert at taking them off. He shrugged the shirt off quickly, determined to get mine off. I responded by pulling the old hoodie over my head and tossing it somewhere else.

Thomas ran his hands over my chest appreciatively. "God, do you ever wear a shirt under that?"

I smirked and bit his lip. "Have you ever seen a shirt under that?"

He muffled a response but I was kissing him for good goddamned reason. Thomas pulled me down on top of him and opened his legs so I was settled in-between them.

"If you're not going to take my pants off I swear to—nnngg." I cut him off by shoving my hand down his pants and grabbing his erection.

I teased one of his nipples. "But it's working so well like this."

Thomas ignored me, working on getting my pants off instead. I happily kicked them the rest of the way down.

"Seriously, Craig, just fuck me." Thomas half pleaded, half commanded. With such a pretty voice, I figured I could at least take off his pants. Once I undid the button he was kicking them off eagerly. I moved the rest of the way down his stomach, leaving little butterfly kisses and pulled his boxers down with my teeth. He grabbed my hair like it was his last lifeline. "_Fuck_!" It was a choked, high-pitched whine that I couldn't tell if it was voluntary or not.

Yeah, I was done teasing him. I grabbed the lube out of his bedside drawer and slicked up my fingers.

"Craig~" He whined. "I want you _now_." The way he tossed his head back and gripped the sheets like I was already fucking him was just so irresistible. I eased one finger into him, surprised with my own gentility. His face showed nothing but impatience and need so I added another, scissoring them slowly. I crooked one of my fingers and Thomas arched off of the bed, eyes widening in surprise for a second. "Nnnggg," God, his moans were so pretty.

I took my fingers out and hooked Thomas' legs over my shoulders. He gripped my neck and smiled lazily like this was the most comfortable place he could imagine. I pushed in a bit, watching his face scrunch up in pain. I stopped for a second, relishing how fucking _tight_ and _warm_ he was. His face started relaxing and I started pushing in farther.

While I loved Thomas' flushed face and half-lidded expression and the way he clawed at my back—especially the way he clawed at my back, I couldn't begin to describe how much I love waking up with scratch marks in the morning—I wanted to hear him scream. I angled my thrusts looking for his sweet spot. He shot off the bed again. "_There_!"

I grinned and slammed it harder. "Craig~" It was high-pitched and fluttery this time and not choked at all. I grunted and grabbed his hips, trying not to dig in too hard, Thomas wasn't as fond of scratches as I was. Thomas took his hands from my back and moved them down to pump himself in time with my thrusts. He was close.

When I felt him tense up, I opened my eyes to see him cum. God, he was beautiful. He arched up off the bed with his eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open, screaming my name. Once he came down he grabbed my arm, digging his nails in and it sent me over the edge. "Thomas." I groaned.

"Mmmm," He moaned at the feeling of being filled. I collapsed on him, pulling him into an unusually sweet kiss.

"I missed this." I told him, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"We do this once a week at least." Thomas scoffed, voice heavy and calm.

"Shut up and let me be romantic." I told him.

He laughed and pulled the covers over us. "Whatever, babe."

I pulled him into my chest, burying my face in his hair. Maybe I could do this 'being sweet' thing more often. Thomas definitely fucking deserved it.


End file.
